Numerous types of wireless communication devices are used throughout the world each day, including devices such as cellular phones, pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and vehicle communication devices. Many of these devices use one or more types of communication channels, including voice and data channels, to provide a variety of services over wireless networks. Some devices utilize data encoding techniques to communicate both voice and data information over a voice channel, while other devices must use a data channel to send data information.
There are instances where it could be useful to integrate, combine or otherwise utilize the features and abilities of a telematics-equipped vehicle in order to accomplish additional results. One such area involves security services.